


Wait For Me

by FanTraSpa



Series: Love and Stars [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTraSpa/pseuds/FanTraSpa
Summary: “A star is born when atoms are squeezed under pressure for their nuclei to fuse. All stars are the result of a balance of forces: the force of gravity compressing the atoms in interstellar gas until the fusion reactions begin.”





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffly Lancelot to cover up the whole abusive and psychological Lancelot, because this ship needs more fluffy fics!!!

_“A star is born when atoms are squeezed under pressure for their nuclei to fuse. All stars are the result of a balance of forces: the force of gravity compressing the atoms in interstellar gas until the fusion reactions begin.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was in the cockpit of his and his companion, a former prince of  the Galran Empire, Lotor, escape ship. The two had escaped from their captures, and have fallen under an awkward silence.

 

The blue paladin had his face resting comfortably on his left hand, shooting small glances at the former exiled price.

 

The other was keeping his eyes on the controls and the stars. Lotor cleared his throat and broke the silence.

 

“We are nearing the galaxy in which Voltron was last seen. Once we find them, we're contacting them immediately. I believe you might have to do the talking.”

 

Lotor turned to Lace fully, leaning back onto the chair, arms folded onto his chest, an irritated look on his face.

 

Lance had a perked up eyebrow, and a questioning look.

 

“Why's that? I would looooove to hear you talk to my friends, Lotty. ~ It's like butter to my ears!~ Hearing you talk, that is!”

 

Lotor huffed in disapproval when he heard the crudely made nickname. It's true they spent a few quintents together, or as Lance would say, a week and a half, whatever that meant.

 

“Quit that, don't call me ‘Lotty’! And quit staring at me, it's strange, and I don't like that look in your eyes! It makes me feel…uncomfortable! It feels like you are staring right into my very being!”

 

Lance laughed a bit, of course, this prince, and a half Galran at that, would struggle with looks of affection. He remembered having to teach Keith that fist bumping wasn't a sign to brawl it out. And Lotor is no different. Lance has been trying to teach Lotor that holding hands and talking about life and emotions is normal, and Lance wasn't going to use Lotor’s weaknesses against him. He even pinky promised!

 

“I'm just staring at you lovingly! I'm not trying to burn a hole into you, I like you too much.”

 

Lotor quickly shielded his face with his hand, Lance was sure he could see a tint of darker purple on the other's cheeks. Cute.

 

“Enough, I told you before, give me some time to consider your proposal! I'm not entirely sure about the thought of…of…”

 

“Being with me?”

 

“Yes. That. Just…slow down. Please…I'm not used to being loved. My entire life, I was tolerated, hated, loathed, and I was rarely liked. Love…has never been given to me. I couldn't even pay for it, I was just used over and over again.”

 

Lotor sighed, he felt a lump in his throat, and his eyes were glossy. He willed the sadness away. Numbness replaced it.

 

Lance stared at Lotor, he could empathize with his purple beauty. He leaned forward, and grasped onto Lotor’s hand. He held it firmly, and squeezed it a bit.

 

“I can wait for however long you want me to. I know in the deepest depths of my heart, I love you. And I will show you every day that my love is eternal, it is warm, it is never ending, it is inviting, and it's only for you. This I know is true. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I promise, Lotor.”

 

Lotor ever so slowly, squeezed the Cuban boy's hand back. He took a shaky breath, he took a quick glance at a very solemn looking Lance. He smiled weakly.

 

“Is that a pinky promise?”

 

Lance smiled, it felt to warm to the half Galran.

 

“It's a pinky promise!”

 

The two stared into each other's eyes as their hands broke apart, and their pinky fingers intertwined together.

* * *

 

The two still had their fingers together, even when they contacted Voltron, even when the others didn't trust the exiled prince, when the blue paladin and the former prince fought through obstacles after obstacles for them to be together, and even when Lotor took the crown.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor sighed, he carried a small sleeping bundle in his arms, his husband was carrying a matching bundle in his as well.

 

“Finally, they sleep. These little monsters are quite the handful. How did your mother manage to raise five of these things?”

 

Lance laughed quietly at his husband's complaints.

 

“Hey, I didn't think I was a handful, I was a good kid! And she had my papa there with her, along with my aunts and uncles there to help raise us!”

 

“You, a good kid? Please, your mother told me you were a hell raiser. Ahhh…we have a Zethrid, a Narti, an Ezor, an Axca, and a rag tag group of paladins to help us raise these kids.”

 

“My space babe, my honey, my love, my dearest, I'm offended by your lack of loyalty here!”

 

Lotor rolled his eyes at Lance's silly remarks. He looked down at the cub in his arms, he looked like a normal Galran cub, but in actuality, he and his twin shared a third of his blood. He scanned over the cub’s features, he had white curly hair, a flurry of dark freckles, and if the child were awake, the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes that rivaled Lance's. His darling son, Lionel, his first born, the older of the two by only a minute.

 

The other twin looked more human than the other, she had tan skin just like her father, but her hair was straight with white and brown streaks, she didn't have the freckles, but she did have cute dimples. Her eyes, unlike her Cuban father, her sclera was yellow, and her irises were purple. Lance's precious daughter, Laura, his precious little girl, his little future heart breaker.

 

Lotor smiled, he doesn't even remember why he waited so long to have these precious bundles of joys. Nor does he remember why he didn't marry Lance sooner, but Lance kept his promise. He waited for him, he waited for him and welcomed him with such a bright and warm love. Just for him and him alone. It was worth the wait.

 

“Thank you, my love. You have given me the world, a family, and you taught me how to love. For that, I'm eternally in your debt.”

 

Lance looked a bit surprised by the sudden thanks, but he felt a wave of warmth and radiance coming from his love.

  
“You gave me a chance. That's all I ever wanted, my space babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a fluffy mood, and I chose my favorite ship in the vld fandom!!! Aaashhh, I wanted to go with all 'L' names for the kids. Their full named are Lionel Exor McClain, and Laura Zarthi McClain.


End file.
